ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 58
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 58: The Battle on Mount Garland (Part 2) Patricia woke up with the sunshine in her face, which was peeking through Hunter's blinds. She slowly got up as she looked at the time. It was 9:30. She felt like crap. "Oh. That's right.", she thought to herself. "I didn't wipe this makeup off when I went to bed. Speaking of which, when did I go to bed?" She leaned up and felt something in her lap. She looked down and saw an empty bottle of bourbon. "Great.", she thought. "And now I'm hung over." She looked over to see that Hunter was still asleep. His back was turned to her, but she could plainly hear him snoring. He was out like the lights in the room. She put her hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him. "Wake up.", she said softly. He got up slowly, rubbing down his bedhead. "Hi, Patricia.", he said. "Did you sleep good last night?" "I did, thanks.", Patricia said, pointing to the bottle in her lap. "Good to know.", Hunter said as he got out of bed and immediately started doing stretches. "The hell are you doing?", Patricia asked. "Gotta keep my strength up.", Hunter said. "Wanna watch me exercise?" Patricia started to blush. "F-Fine.", she said. 58: THE BATTLE ON MOUNT GARLAND (PART 2) Patricia walked downstairs with Hunter, where there was an exercise room. The first thing Patricia noticed were the giant dumbbells in the center of the room. They were connected by a rod, two on each end. "How the hell do you lift that?", she asked. "It's easy.", Hunter said, running to them. When he got there, it was easy to tell that the dumbbells were larger than Hunter's own body. He grabbed the rod and put it in his mouth. Then he lifted his head up so that he was facing the ceiling, and began to weight lift. "How big are those?!", Patricia asked. "Theshe dumbbellsh are about sixsh hundred thoushand kilosh each.", Hunter said. "Meaning I'm lifting two million four hundred thoushand kilosh with my jaw." "How strong ARE you?!", Patricia asked. "I'm not!", Hunter shouted. "I'm shtill far too weak!" ~*~*~*~* Back on Mount Garland, Jack had just joined Noah to fight Storm Mantis. "So, you're the big bad Storm Mantis, huh?", Jack asked. "...and you are?", Storm Mantis asked. "I'm Jack!", Jack shouted. "I was the only fire elemental able to use soul fire! Now I use regular fire exclusively!" "Soul fire?", Storm Mantis asked. "That sounds interesting. Mind if I have a look inside you?" "Wha--?!", Jack asked. "No!" "Fine.", Storm Mantis said, readying his scythes for combat. "I shall do it my own damn self!" Storm Mantis transformed into jet mode, and then launched himself through Jack's body at Mach 4. As soon as he was about to hit Noah, he transformed back into his regular form, and charged his scythe with electricity, hoping to kill Noah. "Flame Lead!", Jack shouted, making a rope out of flames with tied itself around Storm Mantis' leg. Storm Mantis, confused, was swung around by Jack for several seconds before Storm Mantis raised his scythe. "Shockwave!" A convex, thin, white wave launched itself from Storm Mantis' scythe towards Jack. "It's this attack!", Jack thought to himself. "This attack destroyed that helicopter!" Before the attack hit him, Jack countered with a Flamethrower. However, the Shockwave cut right through it and sliced Jack in half vertically. "What?!", Jack asked. "How?!" This caused the Flame Lead to go back into Jack's body, healing him. "So, you are still alive.", Storm Mantis said. "Of course, it does not take that to kill a flame elemental. I applaud you, for not being weak like a water elemental!" "Why does everybody say that?!", Noah asked. "And now, Jack the fire elemental!", Storm Mantis shouted, raising his scythe towards him. "It is time you die! But don't worry, I shall leave your dignity intact!" The scythe hit Jack in the stomach. However, instead of going through him, the scythe broke. "What?!", Storm Mantis shouted. Jack took off his shirt, revealing that his entire torso was made of Modified Aluminum. "Oh.", Storm Mantis said. "But wait! I have a plot twist of my own!" The broken scythe immediately grew itself back, after a Shockwave-like effect went over the blade. It made the sound of a sword being drawn from an iron sheath. "Oh, so we're both Modified Aluminum freaks.", Jack said. "Correct.", Storm Mantis said. "But unlike you, my entire body is made of the material!" "This should be fun.", Jack said. "Indeed.", Storm Mantis said. "Now, let us--!" "Storm Mantis!", Noah shouted. "What?!", Storm Mantis shouted, turning around. To both his and Jack's surprise, there was a giant ball of water, and poking out of it was a gun made of water. "It's time to show you...", Noah said, "my Water Gun!" ~*~*~*~* Aaron entered his house, where Amy, watching the Law and Order: Archer District marathon, was waiting. "Amy.", Aaron said. "I have something to ask you." "What is it?", Amy asked. Aaron pulled out a small package. He opened it, revealing a diamond ring inside. Amy gasped as Aaron got on one knee. "Will you marry me?", Aaron asked. Amy stared at him in shock. "Yes!", Amy shouted. She ran to Aaron and hugged him. Aaron put the ring on Amy's finger, and the two kissed. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff